A Marauder Christmas
by Rashalla Entalio
Summary: A one-shot Christmas story in which Sirius and Remus discover some things that will change their relationship forever. They agree that this will definitely be a Christmas to remember. RLSB PLease R&R, Thanks!


**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew or any of the other HP characters, because if I did Padfoot and Moony would be my little puppies and Peter Pettigrew would end in a way fitting for a traitor.**

****

****

**A/N: Yay! It's finally done!**

****

**I have been having the most horrible argument with my muses for the past month and a half. Ah, but one must listen to one's muse, mustn't one.**

**Anyway, without further adiue, I give you... A Marauder Christmas!**

* * *

A Marauder Christmas  
By Rashalla Entalio (Kytti Finnegan)

* * *

It was a Marauder's Christmas, and all throughout the house, there was no one about, not even a mouse... well actually there was a rather large, black dog climbing the steps to one of the bedrooms, but that doesn't fit the poem, now does it?  
  
Anyway...  
  
Sirius padded softly up the steps to his and Remus's room. He knew that his best friend was asleep from the soft sound of his regular breathing. Sirius smiled at the thought of his werewolf friend. He knew that Remus was tired from the day's festivities. Plus, when you put a huge, delicious meal in a werewolf they tend to prefer to sleep it off afterwards. The great dog leapt up the last of the steps and when he had landed, he was no longer a dog. In the dog's place was a tall, good-looking man in his early twenties with jet-black hair and mischievous blue eyes.  
  
Sirius's thoughts wandered back to the previous Christmas day. Actually, more specifically, the beginning of the Christmas feast...  
  
Lily and Remus were bustling around the kitchen making all sorts of delicious looking things for the meal that would begin shortly. Sirius and James were playing a very heated game of Wizard's chess. Remus smiled and his amber eyes twinkled as he listened to his two best friend's argument.  
  
"You can't do that, Sirius! Knights only move in 'L' shapes. You just moved it in a 'U'!" Sirius didn't seem to mind the fact that his best friend was yelling at him as he said,  
  
"Actually, I thought it looked more like a backwards 'J', but I could be mistaken..."  
  
Lily looked up and smiled as well,  
  
"Boys," she called, "Stop bickering and wash up. It's almost dinner time."  
  
Lily shook her head and smiled as she and Remus started bringing plates of food out of the kitchen. Remus growled playfully as Sirius walked past and dipped his finger into the mashed potatoes he was carrying. Sirius grinned back. Remus blushed as his friend licked the potatoes off his finger seductively, almost invitingly. James snorted and pushed Sirius into the bathroom to clean up. Sirius laughed as he stumbled away.  
  
Remus breathed what sounded almost like a sigh of relief. Lily had been watching and chuckled,  
  
"You know Remus, James always said that Sirius would flirt with anything that moved and I think he just proved that true. I don't think that he meant anything by it."  
  
"Of course I meant something by it," Sirius declared as he sat down at the table. Sirius sounded almost like he was insulted that his friends thought he didn't have and morals. He continued, "And for your information, I do not flirt with anything that moves. I do have some sense of decency. It has to be able to think, and smile, and it has to- James shut up!" James had been trying to contain his laughter but was failing miserably.  
  
"Right, decency... of course," Lily chuckled, as James fell off his chair, laughing. Remus chuckled at his friends' antics and Sirius broke into a huge, playful grin.  
  
Sirius sighed. What his friends didn't know was that he had meant something by that small gesture. What he meant was that he liked Remus. Not just as a friend, but that he really liked him, almost to the point of loving him. Sirius would never say that though. Truth be told, he didn't have the guts. Anyway, Sirius knew that Remus didn't like him that way, so what did it matter.  
  
Sirius turned the doorknob and slipped quietly in. He smiled and shook his head as Remus's eyes flew open. He chuckled and said,  
  
"It's okay, it's just me, Remus." It was too dark to tell, but Sirius swore that Remus blushed as he mumbled something that sound suspiciously like, "Exactly, it's you."  
  
Sirius's smile died on his face as he walked over and sat on the end of Remus's bed and asked,  
  
"What do you mean by that," his voice was soft and husky with emotion. Remus sighed and asked in response,  
  
"Why were you flirting with me at dinner?" Sirius paused and finally responded. He would later realize that he had told the truth because he had heard something in his friend's voice, perhaps a slight note of pleading.  
  
"Because, Remus, I like you," apparently that was exactly what Remus had wanted to hear. Sirius was shocked and pleased when his friend scrambled across the bed and hugged him, holding him close. Remus looked up and pleaded silently, with his eyes, "Kiss me." Sirius obliged. Those few seconds were all that either one of them needed to realized each other's feelings.  
  
Sirius would have been content to stay there and just kiss his best friend forever, but Remus, apparently, had different ideas. Sirius was, as always, surprised by his thin friend's strength, as Remus rolled him over, onto the bed's surface. As Remus settled himself on Sirius's hips, they both realized what that kiss had done to them. Sirius smiled and pulled the werewolf down into a deep kiss.  
  
Their tongues were battling for supremacy. Sirius was surprised, once again, by Remus's power and persuasiveness. He wanted to even the scores a little bit, though. Sirius's hands tugged Remus's shirt off as Remus followed suit. He didn't stop there though. Sirius chuckle as Remus gasped as his pajama bottoms were slipped off of him. Their eyes met; amber eyes filled with a little bit of uncertainty and a whole lot of determination, blue eyes filled with reassurance and deference to the other's strength.  
  
This was going to be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Comments are always appreciated. 


End file.
